


Dead of the Night

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cumshot, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranger things have happened to Die, but this... sort of takes the cake on memorable moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Zakuro" by Dir en grey

Even over the sound of the music drifting gently from his speakers, he could still hear the howl of the wind outside his window. Every so often, the branches of the old Sycamore outside scraped against the siding of the house, and just as often the wind caught the right angles of the vents on the roof, creating an eerie screeching sound. Rolling over onto his side, he pushed back the curtain from the window, peering out into the blistering cold, watching as the snow pelted the pavement just under the glow of the streetlamp across the street.

Heaving out a sigh, Die pushed himself up, grabbing his robe and wrapping it around his thin frame in an attempt to cut the cold. He stuck his feet in his slippers seeking some amount of warmth between his bare feet and the cold of the wooden floors. There were times he regretted ripping out all the carpet and today was one of those days. He padded his way down the hallway to the bathroom, lifting the lid and pushing his robe aside, leaning forward as he began to piss. The sound of it splattering the bowl was loud, even of the sounds Mother Nature was creating outside, and he chuckled to himself, realizing just how badly he'd needed to go.

Finishing up, he shook off, flushed, closed the lid so the cat didn't try to take a dive into the toilet again, and then moved to wash up. He turned on the faucet and waited for a moment so it wouldn't be completely ice cold. One squirt of soap and then he washed his hands quickly, drying them off on the hand towel he kept wadded up on the counter. Not the neatest thing in the world, but at least he didn't force his guests to use his bath towel to dry their hands, he supposed.

Synching his robe tighter, he made his way to the living room, flicking on the lamp in the corner and glancing around. "Snowball?" He made a little clicking sound with his tongue, squatting down and rubbing his fingers together. "C'mere, girl...." He knew the cat was in here somewhere, probably cowering under the couch somewhere given the weather and how absolutely wonderful it was.

A few more seconds and then a flash of white fur darted out toward him. He scooped her up and stood once more, turning and retreating back toward his bedroom with her in his arms. "I've got you now, baby." The cat gave a pitiful mewl and Die sighed, realizing how cold she seemed to be. She'd probably been in the kitchen under the cabinets again. "Stay with Daddy tonight, hmm? No more sick kitties." He crawled onto his bed and carefully arranged her on the spare pillow, pulling the edge of his comforter up and over her. She didn't protest in the least, used to Die's treatment of her, and just set up purring almost instantly.

"Atta girl," Die murmured, pulling off his robe and dumping it back on the chair next to the bed. His slippers hit the floor one at a time, and then he disappeared back under the covers, tugging them up to his neck. "Fuckin' cold out there." The cat meowed softly and Die offered a quiet chuckle. "Back to sleep for us."

Closing his eyes, Die drifted back off to sleep in a matter of minutes. Something about bad weather let him sleep just a tiny bit easier than he usually did, though it was generally plagued with strange dreams about the oddest of things.

\----

Somewhere around seven in the morning, Die woke up with a start. Sitting straight up in bed, he stared out toward the hallway, his heart racing in his chest. Beside him, Snowball was standing up on the pillow, her tail fluffed out and the hair on her back on end. Rolling out of bed, Die grabbed his robe and then slid his hand under his bed for his bokken. Grasping the smooth black handle, he pulled it out, stuffing his feet into his slippers as he edged toward the doorway.

With a deep breath, he slid around the corner and into the hallway, making a quick assessment that no one was in the bathroom or the hallway. Edging down the hall, he took a glance into the living room, finding that empty as well. A second glance brought his eyes to the sliding glass door that was his back porch and the slightly blue-looking human-sized lump on his back doorstep. Cautiously, Die moved toward the door, peering out and then gasping.

There on his porch lay a completely naked man, his skin nearly blue from being out in the cold in such a manner. He was hunched over, shivering violently, his long, dark hair hanging down over his shoulders. Confusion clouded Die's gaze and after a moment, he lowered his bokken to his side. Some part of him wanted to go and call the police... just have this man hauled off his back porch... how had he gotten there anyway? But the other part knew something had to be horribly wrong for him to be out there like that... and there was this sense of familiarity in him, even from behind, that Die couldn’t quite push away.

He stepped back and picked up his phone, calling his boyfriend rather than the cops. The phone picked up on the third ring and Die quietly murmured, "Kyo... there's a naked man freezing on my back porch. I'm going to let him in, I mean there's snow everywhere out there... but get over here quick, yeah?"

"Wait... what?" Kyo's voice sounded clearly like Die had woken him up, though there was an undertone of panic to it. "What the hell do you mean you're gonna let him in?!"

"I can't very well let him freeze and I don't think he's trying to do anything... bad, so why should I call the cops?"

"Wait on me. Do not let that man in until I get there. Go toss a coat over the wall or something. But do not open that door." 

The phone disconnected and Die put the phone down on the table, pursing his lips while he decided what to do. After a few more seconds, he sighed and went back to the bedroom, quickly pulling on some sweatpants and an oversized long-sleeved shirt. He gave Snowball a few quick strokes to calm her down and then grabbed a blanket from the closet. He went back through the living room and cracked open the side window, shoving the blanket out quickly and then shutting it. Leaning back toward the sliding glass door, he watched as the hunched figure snatched up the blanket and quickly tucked it around himself.

Die's heart pounded in his chest. What was he supposed to do now? It seemed rude not to be doing anything else... but then again, someone randomly on his porch was... rude as well, he supposed.

Padding off to the kitchen, he set some coffee to brew and went about making up some eggs, reheating some rice from the night before to go with it. When he did let the other in, he wanted to be sure he had food to give him at the least. With that task done and Kyo still not there, he went to the bathroom, quietly drawing up a hot bath and setting out a towel and then a pair of old pants and a worn t-shirt. As an afterthought, he put out a cheap hotel comb and toothbrush before making his way back down the hall.

He'd just come into the living room when the front door opened and Kyo rushed in, accompanied by a swirl of snow and icy wind. "Fuck it is freezing out there!"

Die moved to his lover, giving him a quick hug and then gesturing. "He's out back... I put a blanket out the window, but if he doesn’t come in soon, I'm not sure he's gonna be okay."

"Fine..." Kyo looked more than a little displeased, taking off his jacket and lifting his shirt to reveal he'd brought his gun with him. "No chances, Die. Go let him in, but if he starts shit, I'm shooting him."

"Fucking hell... sometimes..."

"Shut up and let him in. You woke me up at seven am talking about a strange ass man on your back porch, now just... let's get this over with."

Die closed his mouth and shook his head. "Grumpy." He moved to the sliding glass door and unlocked it, opening it and stepping back, expecting the other to come in. Instead, the man just remained there, shaking something awful beneath the blanket. With a sigh, Die leaned down and slid his arms around him, attempting to help him to his feet. "Come on... you're coming inside now."

It took quite a bit of effort, but soon enough, the man was inside and into the bathroom. Die took his chances and helped him take off the blanket, getting him into the warm water and fully situated. At long last, he finally looked up into the other man's face and he froze, his eyes wide, lips slightly parted. It was like staring into a mirror... a slightly younger mirror, but one nonetheless. "Oh my god," he whispered out, brows furrowing in confusion. "Who... who are you?"

The man looked back up at him, fear reflected in his face as he took Die's visage in, in much the same manner. After a few moments, he croaked out, "Who the hell are _you_?"

Die straightened up and stood there, staring at him, his heart racing in his chest. "Kyo! Get in here!"

Instantly, the shorter man was in the room, his gun drawn, a look of outrage on his face that melted near instantly when he realized Die wasn't in danger. A few seconds slipped by and then Kyo offered a quiet, "Yes?"

Die gestured slightly. "Take a look..."

The man in the tub just lifted his head despite the fear and confusion that radiated from him in waves.

Kyo moved to stand beside Die, his eyes instantly bugging out. "Holy shit. He's... you're... what the fuck?!"

Die huffed out a soft laugh. "My sentiments exactly... um..." he settled on the toilet lid, holding out a washcloth. "I know it's rude... that I should be leaving you be right now, but..."

"No..." the other man offered, shaking his head, "this is weird enough you're off the hook."

Die was quiet for a moment, reaching to hold onto Kyo's wrist as the other began to wash himself with slightly trembling hands. "Okay... how did you end up naked on my back porch?"

"I don't honestly know. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in my bed." The man shifted a little, reaching down in the water to start cleaning those bits. "It was snowing and the wind was really loud... I could hear the whistle of it through the vents... and then when I woke up, I was falling face-first into your glass door. Still not sure how it didn't shatter."

"Double-paned... for the weather and shit." Die stared at him for a minute. "The same shit happened to me last night... minus the waking up falling into my door... obviously I was still in bed." He laced his fingers with Kyo's own, glad his lover wasn't insisting on asking any questions just yet. "Like... exactly the same. What's your name?"

"Daisuke... Andou Daisuke."

Die's fingers clenched around Kyo's and he choked slightly. "No... nope. No way." He shook his head. "I refuse to believe that."

The man looked up at him, disbelief written all over his face. "What the hell? Why not?! What the hell reason do I have to lie?"

Die shut his mouth firmly for a moment and then looked away. "That's my name. I go by Die, but that's my name. You're fucking with me... or someone out there is... maybe fucking with us... I don't know. But this isn't right."

"What? But... that's impossible." The other sat there, the washcloth in hand, staring down into the slightly dingy water.

Kyo extracted his hand from Die's grip and moved to unplug the drain. "Wash your hair." With that, he rinsed his hand off and moved to stand in front of his lover, cupping his face in his hands and looking down into it. "You get in too much trouble for one man, you know that?"

Die couldn’t help the laugh that left his mouth. "Maybe this is why. There's not just one."

Kyo snorted and then tucked Die's head against his abdomen, holding him there as he watched the man in the tub start to wash his hair. He leaned over, peering down at him curiously as the water drained enough for him to see him. Everything was the same as his own Die... right down to the little birthmark on his upper thigh. With a sigh, he held out his hand. "Left arm, let me see it."

The man in the tub held it out, looking up at Kyo curiously. "Okay...."

Kyo examined his arm and then tilted his head. "No scar... that's the only difference. How old are you?"

"Twenty five."

Die's head snapped to the side and he stared at him. "I... I had that hair when I was twenty five. What the fuck? What do you do for a living?"

"I work in a machine shop and do part time as a guitarist for a band... but we're not that good honestly."

"What band?" The question was out of both Kyo and Die's mouths at the same time.

"Ka • Za • Ri. It's... oh who am I kidding? I'm not even sure why we're still together." He sighed and reached to turn on the hand-held sprayer to rinse his hair out. "We should have split up years ago... and I should have gone with that other band... but I didn't."

Die stared at him in abject horror, swallowing hard and then muttering out, "It's me... it's fucking me if I'd made the other decision. Well... me... minus a few years."

The man looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I used to be in Ka • Za • Ri. I quit to go to La:Sadie's... and then quit that to go to Dir en grey. We've made it huge... it's... everything I ever wanted. But I debated it, wondered if quitting Ka • Za • Ri was the right decision and I thought about not doing it way back when. I... you... you didn't leave and look at the difference."

"I'm still asleep... I have to still be asleep," Kyo muttered quietly. "This shit does not happen in real life." Running a hand through his hair, he laughed and then turned around and walked out of the room. "Get out of the bathroom so I can stop staring at your dick and... I smell food." With that, he was off toward the kitchen.

Die stared after Kyo for a long moment and then snorted. "Typical." He looked back at the man in the tub and then sighed. "I don't know what else to do other than just go with this... believe what I'm seeing, what I'm hearing... so I will." He handed the other a conditioner bottle and shook his head slightly. "But this is fucking weird."

"Tell me about it." Daisuke accepted the bottle and squeezed enough out for his hair, putting it on the side of the tub as he started to rub it into his hair. "Even stranger is that I don't feel as vulnerable as I should. Like... I should be freaking out. I'm naked in a stranger's tub and I'm apparently just... okay with that?" He shrugged. "Not usual."

"Nothing about this is usual." Die pushed a stray strand of his red hair back behind his ear and titled his head a little as he watched the other. "Even your mannerisms are the same... every single way you do things. You're... me."

The man looked up at him. "And you're me." He huffed out a laugh and then shook his head, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh my god," Die hissed out and then covered his mouth. "You didn't just... oh but you did, because I did."

"What? Did what?"

"You were thinking that if we're the same person, then Kyo's who you end up with, right?"

Daisuke looked up at him for a moment and then offered a soft smile. "I did... for a moment. But then I realized that my path is different than yours and that probably means I don't end up where you do... or with the person you have."

Die gave him a thoughtful look and then nodded. "Maybe you're right." He stood up. "Finish up... I left you clothing and stuff," he gestured to it. "There's food in the kitchen, which is where I'll be." He padded out of the room, leaving Daisuke behind to finish up his bath and any other needs he may have had.

Kyo looked up from the table when Die came in, smirking slightly as he pushed out a chair with his foot. "So... verdict?"

Die shrugged a little. "I'm going with he's me... and I'm him. I don't know what else to do, so I'm just going with it."

"And him?"

"Yeah... him, too." Die served up two more bowls and then set them out, getting some coffee in two mugs as well. Settling down beside Kyo, in the offered chair, he shifted enough to put one leg up on Kyo's lap, picking up a set of chopsticks and digging into his food. "I know I'm awake, but part of me doesn't want to believe I am."

Kyo snickered. "I know what you mean. Like I know it's happening, but there's a part of me going, hey... Kyo, this is like the start of every fucked up sex dream you've ever had."

Die choked on a piece of egg and then thumped his chest a little, swallowing it and a mouthful of coffee to wash it down. After a moment, he uttered, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The blonde looked up at Die, sliding his tongue out along his bottom lip. "I've always thought about having two of you to fuck with me. There's so many ways to do it... both of you up my ass... one in my ass, one in my mouth... I fuck one of you and the other fucks me." He laughed. "Both of you fucking while I watch... or both of you sucking me off. God, there's a million options and I've thought of them all, I promise you."

There was a soft laugh from the doorway and both Die and Kyo jerked their heads around to stare at Daisuke. The younger man was leaning against the wall, watching the pair of them, a smirk on his face. "You'll think me mental for sure... but I was having a dream like that just before I woke up on your patio." Daisuke moved into the room and took the seat on the other side of Kyo, pulling the bowl of food toward himself, picking up his chopsticks and digging in.

Die studied him for a moment and then flicked his eyes back to Kyo. He shifted his leg a little and then let out a chuckle. "You're hard, baby."

"Stuff it up your ass, Die." Kyo flipped him off and then shoved a bite of rice into his mouth, looking a little cross.

"Maybe... I want to." Die leaned on the table, his eyes moving to pin Daisuke. "Or maybe he wants to."

Daisuke paused, his cup halfway to his mouth, one eyebrow raised. "Don't joke around..."

"I'm not. I mean... you're me... I'm you..." Die shrugged. "What's the harm? It's like... masturbation, right?" When he didn't get a response from anyone, he grinned down at his rice. "I've always wanted to suck my own dick."

Kyo choked a bit on his coffee, putting the cup back down and pushing it away from himself. "You woke up on a strange side of the bed today."

"You're the one who brought it up!" Die gave him a mock glare and then glanced back at Daisuke, studying him. "You say you were dreaming about it... well, I was dreaming about what I just said... sucking my own dick. But it wasn't... like that. It was... well, like this. I guess."

Kyo stared between the two of them and then huffed out a laugh. "Holy fucking shit. I was dreaming about it, too... I mean... not that, but... you know."

Finally, Daisuke was the one who spoke up this time. "You can't get off the hook that easy. Spill."

"Die and another man... I couldn't see him... but I kept calling him Die, too... both fucking me." He coughed and then bit his lip. "That's what took me so long to get over here. I woke up hard as a rock... had to take care of that real fast."

"Oh, that's good to know. I have a strange naked man in my backyard and all you can think about is jizzing. Thanks for that, Kyo. I feel protected."

"You seem to have protected yourself just fine, smartass." Kyo leaned forward, bracing his arms on the table. "Are we actually debating this or shitting around?"

Die shifted slightly and then met Daisuke's eyes, trying hard to communicate with him that way to see how he felt about it without saying a word. The look he got back was equally as lust-filled as his own and he sighed, looking toward Kyo. "Actually debating."

Kyo shifted his gaze to Daisuke's and received a single nod. He wet his lips and then pushed Die's leg from his lap, standing up. "Then let's do this."

Somehow, Die just didn't feel like arguing with anything right then, no matter how fucked up it really was that it was even being considered, much less going to happen if Kyo had his way. He took another swallow of his coffee and then stood as well, pushing his hands into his sweat pants pockets. "I'm game."

Daisuke put his chopsticks down. "And I'm hard. So... I guess that answers all questions, doesn't it?" He pushed his chair back and got up, gesturing slightly. "Are we gonna do this or stand here?"

Die turned around and headed toward his bedroom. "Fucking strangers that aren't really strangers but are actually you... chalk it up as something I've never done." He made his way into the bedroom, carefully shooing Snowball out and then letting the other two men in. He closed the door to keep the curious cat out and made his way to the bed, pushing back the covers. Opening a side drawer, he pulled out a few condoms and some lube, tossing it on the bed and then turning around. "Okay... well... here we are."

"My, my... such the romantic," Kyo returned, laughing softly. "I think this is the most blunt you have ever been about sex."

Daisuke stepped forward, moving up to Die and then reaching out, lightly running his hands over Die's chest. "He's looking at it like he's about to jack off... I know I am. There's no hidden agendas in that... you do it to get off, to feel pleasure." He slid his hand down over the bulge in Die's sweatpants. "Catch up... you're not nearly as hard as I am." His free hand clasped Die's, pushing it against his own pants, letting him feel how achingly hard he was. "I'm about to rip my pants open and go for it myself."

Die huffed out a quiet laugh, his fingertips exploring the familiar bulge before he reached with both hands to start opening his pants. "So eager... just like I was at your age. I bet you go off like a rocket, too... all desperation and need." He stepped in and caught Daisuke's mouth abruptly, instantly turning it into something filled with desire. His tongue plunged past plump lips, exploring its twin within Daisuke's mouth as he wrenched open his pants and freed his cock from the confines. Wrapping his fist around his dick, he began to jack him off in quick, short strokes.

Daisuke's hips jerked forward, his hands instantly grappling with Die's ass, clinging to him and attempting to rut against him while he was being jerked off. 

"Holy mother of fuck," Kyo breathed out, just leaning against the dresser, slowly unfastening his belt and then opening his pants. 

Die shifted his younger self toward the bed, urging him back on it and following after him. A few floundering moments and they both had their shirts off, pants quickly following behind. Die lowered himself on top of Daisuke's body, a gasping cry leaving him as his cock slid over Daisuke's. "Oh god... it's... oh fuck." Shifting forward, he quickly slid his arms around the younger's body, holding him close as he slid his mouth up under Daisuke's jaw, flicking his tongue over the flesh there, causing the darker haired man to cry out sharply.

Kyo quietly removed his own shirt, settling himself close to the headboard of Die's bed, slowly stroking his cock as he watched the pair of them. It was rather like watching someone masturbate with all the best moves they had, watching them mindlessly lose it to their own devices. 

Daisuke arched up under Die, his legs clamping around the other's, rutting near mindlessly against him, his hand tangling in the short red locks at the back of the other's neck as he moaned and groaned, writhing for all he was worth.

Die hissed out a soft laugh and then nipped the skin over Daisuke's Adam's apple. "Good god... how long has it been since you've been laid, darling?"

"Months," Die panted out, his hips bucking forward. 

"Okay... okay... let's get the easy one out then." Leaning down, Die sucked on Daisuke's Adam's apple, pulling back enough to grasp his dick and start jacking him quickly. Daisuke's body strained under him and Die knew it wouldn’t be long. True to his word about wanting to suck himself off, he slid down his body and bent over his lap, flicking his tongue over the head of the other's cock. "Oh fuck me," he whispered, "you taste like me in every way..." and with that confession on his lips, he plunged down on his length, taking all of him in one go. For a moment, he remained that way and then worked up a bit of spit and began to move, bobbing his head as he moaned around him.

Daisuke's hips jerked upward as he gave a sharp cry, his hand coming out and grappling for a moment before grasping Kyo's and clinging to it as Die blew him. His head lolled from side-to-side, cries and curses coming from him as Die did a number on his dick.

Kyo leaned down over him, gently touching his face, caressing his cheek as he smirked. "He's good at it... you're good at it. Better than I've ever been." His thumb slid over Daisuke's kiss-reddened lips. "He's always loved a good mouthful of cock... and I'm sure there's more excitement in it basically being his own."

Daisuke reached for Kyo, gasping for breath as he stared up at him, his eyes wild. "It's... oh god," he breathed out, the pleasure evident in his voice.

"Are you going to cum for him?" Kyo asked, his entire demeanor radiating calmness while Daisuke's was on the verge of freaking out, Die somewhere in between that. He'd witnessed this the first time Die and he had consummated their relationship, the other nearly desperate for him, his nerves on fire with everything that transpired between them. And he could only imagine it'd be worse... or really, better... when the other person knew every single sweet spot... knew exactly when to change, what to do to bring it higher and higher, until it snapped.

"Yes," Daisuke whined, his head thrown back, hips jutted out. Little sounds began to come from him and Kyo knew the end was so close he could taste it. He slid his hand down over Daisuke's belly, feeling it quiver beneath his fingertips, watching Die as he worked, and then... at the last possible second, Kyo looked up into Daisuke's face, watching as his orgasm came over him. It was the very same look as Die, the way his lashes fell softly against his cheeks, his lips parting as he took in a shaky breath, cheeks flushing ever so slightly. "You're cumming," he whispered out, his fingers flat against Daisuke's stomach, feeling it twitch as he lost it.

Die kept himself down on Daisuke's cock, letting most of it shoot down his throat before he pulled up for the last few shots, getting one right on his tongue, the other smeared over his lips as he rubbed the head of Daisuke's cock over them, moaning at the feeling of it. His tongue flickered out, tasting and cleaning, laving over the head until he was sure he was clean. Pulling back, he whispered, "Fuck... I could suck it all day."

Kyo let out a quiet chuckle, leaning down to catch Die's mouth with his own, tasting Daisuke there, validating that he tasted just the way Die did. Pulling back, he murmured, "I don't think he'd object. He's got your drive."

Daisuke lay there catching his breath, watching the pair as they kissed and then spoke. His eyes wandered over Kyo's form, resting on his exposed cock. After a moment, he offered, "You have a nice dick, but I have to say I'd like to see the rest."

Kyo snorted, pulling back from Die and glancing at Daisuke. "Funny... I seem to recall you telling me that, Die."

"Because I did. You seem to like to leave clothing on while everyone else is naked. Get with the program, baby. We all want to see that cute ass of yours." Die lowered himself onto the bed next to Daisuke, taking his hand and pressing it to his own dick. "Really worked up over here... c'mon."

Daisuke rolled over toward Die, hooking one leg over his hip and began to jack him off. He leaned in as well, duplicating Die's earlier efforts with his jaw and Adam's apple, making the guitarist groan and buck toward him, his muscles taunt with desire as he hit all the right places. "Fuck... I feel like a teenager," Die hissed out.

Kyo pushed himself up off the bed and went about removing all the rest of his clothing. He slid onto the bed behind Daisuke, picking up the lube and pouring some over his fingers. Without so much as any warning, he slid his fingers between his ass cheeks and pressed two digits into him with ease. "Oh good," he purred out, "you can take it just like Die."

Daisuke groaned, pushing his hips back toward Kyo's touch, his hand working Die faster, mouth completely busy with what he was doing.

Die let out a soft growl. "Don't you dare fuck him before me. I want in him like you don't even know."

"Oh... I do know, darling. You've been drunk before and poured out all your confessions of trying to get your own dick in your ass... and nearly succeeding. Of course you'd want in." Kyo made fast work of moving to three digits, knowing how much it'd take for Daisuke to take Die's cock inside him. "That... and you look nearly mad with desire right now."

The younger man squirmed between them, basking in all the attention, already growing hard again. "I don't care who fucks me, but someone better."

Die slid his hand up, cupping Die's cheek, moving in so their noses were pressed against one another. "Don't fret, sweetheart... my cock will be up your ass soon... I promise."

Kyo groaned, shivering as he pulled his fingers free. He snatched up a condom and leaned over to roll it over Die's cock. Once he had it in place, he urged his lover toward Daisuke, pressing himself against his backside. "Come on... come get him."

Die shifted, eagerly seeking the other's prepped passage. Kyo's hand guided him into place and he pushed his hips forward with a loud groan, sinking into Daisuke's body. "Oh lord... oh, you feel so good," he breathed out, just staying deep inside him for a moment.

Kyo moved his hand away, hooking his arm under Daisuke's leg and helping him hold it up, his hips canting slightly to rub the head of his dick against the small of the younger man's back. "Moan like a whore for him, Daisuke... he likes it when he's loud."

Daisuke pushed back toward Kyo for a moment and then settled, his fingers sliding over Die's chest, lightly plucking at pale nipples before sliding down to hold the other's hip. "C'mon, fuck me hard... you know how I want it," he urged.

Die shifted, pushing himself up onto his knees and straddling Daisuke's thigh. He adjusted them until he was comfortable and then leaned into it, starting to piston his hips quickly, the sound of their union filling the small bedroom.

Daisuke cried out under him, bucking and straining, the most gorgeous chorus of moans and groans leaving his lips as Die fucked him.

"It feels so good, doesn't it?" Kyo stroked his hands over both of them, caressing and investigating... comparing the two males in everything he touched. Finally, it was all too much for him. He pushed himself up and grabbed a condom, rolling it over his dick before he squirted lube on himself. Moving behind Die, he grasped his hips. "Stay still for a minute, baby. You think you can take it without?"

Die stilled as well as he could, his hips still faintly jerking. "Yeah... just do it," he murmured, reaching down and grasping Daisuke's dick, stroking him off while he was coherent enough to be paying attention to such a thing.

Kyo took Die's hips, positioning himself and then slowly sinking into his body. Die was tight around him and he groaned as he slid his arms around Die's waist, holding onto his lover as he just pressed up against him. "Okay... now you move... fuck him and fuck yourself on me."

Die let out a soft grunt, pushing back against Kyo and then once he'd gotten them in the right positions, he began to thrust. Everything was on fire for him. He pushed forward and his cock sank deep into Daisuke's body. He pushed back and Kyo's length slid smoothly into his ass, stretching him in the most sinful of manners. 

Daisuke's hips shifted forward, giving him a slightly different angle. He began to moan as Die thrust now, everything absolutely perfect for him. "Die!" he cried out, reaching to cling to him, his arm around his waist. "Fuck me! I want you to cum!"

Die's hips pistoned harder, the words setting a fire in him that begged to be fulfilled as quickly as possible. "O-oh god," he hissed out, reaching for the wall for a bit more leverage, starting to really pound into Daisuke's body. "I'm fucking... oh god..."

"Yes," Daisuke purred out, "You are... we are... this is... the most," he groaned loudly, "amazing... oh god!" His body began to tremble again, his orgasm so close he could taste it. "I'm... oh god! Oh yes!"

Kyo slid his hands over Die's hips, just feeling him move, his arousal ramping up right along with both of theirs, though he let it simmer just a bit more, determined to let them cum before he pounded the fuck out of Die's ass.

Die's breath caught just before he paused and then shuddered. A second later, he began to thrust into Daisuke, his thrusts deep and smooth, little pleased sounding moans coming from him as he thrust again and again. He paused again for a second and then completely lost it, fucking him into the mattress as hard and as fast as he could. "I'm almost there! Oh god... oh fuck... I... ah!"

Daisuke arched under him, a cry leaving his lips as he began to cum, spurt after spurt of his cum landing on the bedspread in front of him as Die pounded into his ass. 

The younger cumming set Die off in an instant. He shoved in a few more times and then ground himself up against the other's ass as he unleashed his load into the condom between them, moaning the entire time.

Kyo found his opportunity in that instant, grabbing Die's hips and holding on tight as he began to fuck him harder than he could recall doing in any recent history. He slid his hand down to hold the base of Die's dick, closing his eyes as he fucked him good and hard. It didn't take long before he pushed in with a cry and rocked his hips as he lost it.

Die let out a moan, his hand sliding down over Daisuke's belly and then up over his chest as Kyo lost it.

"Is he?" Daisuke asked quietly.

"Yes... he's cumming," Die returned, working himself back against Kyo to enhance it, pleasure written all over his face. 

A few more moments slid past and Kyo breathed out a moan, pulling out and quickly disposing of the condom. He slid his hand over Die's lower back and then reached down to stroke over Daisuke's hip. "This is amazing," he whispered out.

Die slid from Daisuke's body, settling back and letting Kyo deal with the condom, the vocalist already removing it and tossing it in the trash. He remained there as Kyo cleaned both him and Daisuke down, allowing his lover to urge him onto his side beside the younger man. He cradled Daisuke in his arms, Kyo slipping close to Die and burrowing his nose against the other's neck. 

Daisuke leaned back in Die's arms and let out a quiet chuckle. "If this is what happens when I dream like that... I warn you... I'm going to keep doing it."

"Even ending up in the snow, freezing your ass-end off?" Die murmured quietly.

"Yeah... even freezing in the snow."

Behind them, Kyo let out a quiet laugh, his lips turning up in a grin that he just couldn't stop. So _this_ was what fantasies were made of.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherrylng requested another part, this one with DP for Kyo.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "A Violent Strike" by The Human Abstract and various songs by Clutch

It had been four months since that ever so strange night had happened between Die, his younger self, and Kyo. They had all gone to sleep that night in the same bed and when they'd awoken the next morning, Daisuke had been gone. But every trace that he'd been there was still around. The semi-wet blanket, the indent in the snow where Daisuke had been crouching, and even the little braided-yarn bracelet he'd been wearing lay on the nightstand as testament that it had all actually happened.

For weeks, Die had tried to keep dreaming about him. He'd read up on lucid dreaming and forced himself to be able to regulate his dreams at least enough to keep the dreams up. But nothing had come of it and he was beginning to think both he and Kyo had ended up on the wrong end of a terrible joke... or at the worst, he'd ingested something to make them hallucinate what had gone down. He'd heard tell that sometimes things could be regulated by someone else when you were high and maybe they'd played on one another for the whole thing after taking in some drug neither had known they were taking.

But somehow, out of all the explanations, that one seemed the stupidest. Not fucking a younger version of himself, not a joke... no, the dumb one was the hallucination. Some part of him thought that was hilarious and the other part was terrified by the sheer idea of it.

Eventually, Die had given up. He didn't ask Kyo if he had, but it just didn't make sense to keep trying on something that was only working him up over and over and then letting him down when he'd wake up to nothing, not even Kyo in his home.

But tonight, Die was feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. He sat in his living room, watching the wind outside tilt the trees. Even as the rain pelted against the glass of his door, he got the strangest feeling that he should give this whole thing one last go. An idea struck him and he picked up his phone, sending off a quick message to Kyo. _Try tonight. Going to bed in an hour._ With that, he got up and went to shower.

Even as he let the suds slide down his body, the warm water slipping through his hair and cleansing him, he felt like tonight was just going to be the night. He spent a good amount of time just letting the water run over himself to relax. Once he stepped out, he dried off and even blow-dried his hair. Once he was done, he tossed the towel in the hamper and went to the bedroom, stopping in his tracks and staring at his bed. "Kyo?"

The vocalist leaned up and smirked at him, propped up on one arm. "You said one hour... so I came over. This way... if it works, we can already be here. And if it doesn't... we can have sex, hmm?"

Die glanced around the room and spotted Kyo's damp clothing. He snorted and then picked up one of his raincoats. "Hang on." With that, he went to the back door, unlocking it and hanging the coat on the hook just under the tiny eave. No reason to let poor Daisuke get drowned in the rain if he could stop it until they woke up, right? He closed the door and latched it, feeling a bit bad about that part, but knowing that the neighborhood had had some strange things going on in the department of random people coming into homes and he didn't want to invite some random-ass person in by leaving it open.

Coming back to the bedroom, he turned off the light and lightly scooted Snowball over with his foot, curling up next to Kyo and yawning. "Well... if nothing else, I'm glad to have you in my bed tonight."

Kyo's hand curled around his side and he let out a soft grunt. "Same... pleased about it for sure."

Together, they quieted down and settled in for what was to come, no matter which direction it went.

\------

Sometime around three in the morning, Die woke up to a loud banging. Even as he sat up in his bed, the sound didn't stop. It was nearly frantic and sounded rather like... someone banging on the sliding glass door. Instantly, Die shoved himself out of bed, fumbling his way down the hall, nearly colliding with Snowball as the cat wound around his feet, mewling loudly as if she needed to urgently let her master know about the banging that Die could clearly already hear.

Stumbling out into the living room, his face lit up as he saw Daisuke on the other side of the glass, huddled under the raincoat. He rushed to the door and unlocked it, sliding it open and letting the other in.

The younger man stepped inside and stood on the rug, shivering, but not drenched at least. He took off the raincoat and Die reached to take it from him, hanging it on the proper hook so it could dry. The older closed the door and locked it once again before turning and pulling the younger man into his arms. "You're back."

Daisuke laughed as he embraced the other. "Yeah... I am. Took long enough." Once Die had released him, he gave him a once over and then smirked. "Don't wear much to bed do you?"

Die grinned. "Not when I'm hoping you'll turn up on my doorstep. C'mon... let's go surprise Kyo, he's in the bedroom asleep."

"I didn't wake him up?"

"I'm not sure anything could wake him up short of shaking him and screaming in his ear." Die snorted.

"Oh... I have a feeling ice cold hands all over him might do it," Daisuke returned.

"Mmm... then I have a better idea. How about you get down to underwear and shove your entire cold body against him, leech his heat, and scare the bejesus out of him."

"Ace," Daisuke returned and then headed off down the hallway, leaving Die arching an eyebrow at his backside, mouthing 'Ace' like he was completely lost.

Once in the bedroom, Daisuke quietly removed his clothing, pausing at his underwear and then moving back to Die, framing the older's face with his hands and leaning up for a gentle kiss before whispering, "Fuck underwear," and stepping back to shove them off.

Die's gaze trailed over the younger man's body and he found himself already growing aroused. "Can't we keep you?" he asked softly, a grin on his face that clearly told what he meant.

Daisuke grinned at him and then slipped onto the bed, wiggling his ass intentionally before he slid up behind Kyo. He plastered himself to his back, wrapping limbs around him and pressing his face against the vocalist's neck with a quiet groan.

Die got between the sheets as well, moving to press himself up against Daisuke's rear end, his hand smoothing over the younger man's side.

It took a little bit, but finally Kyo let out a loud whine and squirmed around. "Dieeeeeee why the hell are you so cold?!"

Die huffed out a laugh, pushing his face against Daisuke's shoulder.

Daisuke lightly nipped at Kyo's shoulder and then purred out, "Not Die... well... sort of?"

Instantly Kyo was awake, rolling over and pushing Daisuke back enough to focus on him, a surprised look coming over his face. "Oh my god, it worked!"

The younger man nodded a little and then shrugged. "Just took a while... but here I am."

"Oh fucking _hell_ yes," Kyo bit out, leaning up to make sure Die was somewhere in the bed as well. Almost instantly, he was pushing Daisuke onto his back, crawling over him and settling astride his hips, flicking a glance at Die. "You got your turn last time... this time he's mine." He rotated his hips, staring down at the darker haired man. "You're hard already... you little perv."

"Hey... I'm related to your perv... what did you expect?"

Die let out a loud laugh and then reached to turn the bedside lamp on now that they were all awake, picking up the lube and pushing the covers out of the way. "Mmm... and this pervert knows exactly what Kyo wants. He wouldn't shut up for weeks about how frustrated he was that he had one chance and blew it."

"Oh?" Daisuke stared up at the vocalist, shifting his hips slightly.

"I want to be fucked," Kyo returned, moving around agreeably as Die went about helping him get his underwear off. Once he was settled back over the younger, he continued, "By both of you... at once."

Daisuke looked shocked, but Die just looked smug. "Oh... trust me, he can fit it." He chuckled as he popped the cap on the lube and moved to start prepping the vocalist. "He's fit... larger things."

"Fuck," Daisuke whispered out, looking a bit shocked as he stared up at the smaller man. "How?"

"Careful now," Kyo returned, "don't make me think you're insulting my size."

"Oh I'm not, it's just... I'm... we're," he gestured between himself and Die, "not exactly small."

"And why do you think I'm completely in lust over your dicks, hmm?" Kyo slid forward, sticking his ass up in the air for Die to work with better, his chest pressed against Daisuke's own. He leaned in and started to kiss at his jaw, making the younger moan, his hips bucking a little bit. "And it would seem... you want me just as much."

Daisuke whined softly and then hissed out, "Haven't had anyone since you two... so fucking horny."

Die shifted behind Kyo, up to four fingers now, slowly working them in and out of his lover. "Your dick is certainly hard enough," he commented, though his own wasn't exactly flaccid either. He peered around Kyo and narrowed his eyes at Daisuke, hissing out, "Beg for it... beg to put your dick in his ass."

Daisuke flushed, staring at Die for a long moment before he shuddered and leaned back, his hips arching a bit. "Please... fuck... please, I need it."

"Need what?" Die and Kyo both chimed in at once.

"I want to fuck you... I want to feel my dick pressed against Die's while it's buried deep inside your ass." By the time he was done, he was nearly breathless, his hips bucking slightly as if to prove his point.

"That's right," Die returned, adding more lube to his hand and going back to four fingers in Kyo's ass, still marveling at how quickly the other would let him ramp this up, though he knew Kyo had been playing with the idea with his own devices at home ever since they had talked about it. He'd gotten several photos of numerous toys shoved up Kyo's ass, the vocalist looking like he could cum just from being filled.

Die licked his lips and then finally, pulled his fingers free, moving to wipe his hand up using some wet wipes from the bedside table. He grabbed two condoms and slid back behind Kyo. He reached down and gave Daisuke a few good strokes, quickly opening one of the condoms and rolling it over the younger's cock. Once he had it snugly on him, he shifted Kyo forward and then held Daisuke's cock as he guided the vocalist down on him. "That's right... right there... you know you want his cock buried in your asshole, don’t you, baby?"

Kyo let out a moan as he slid down on his length, settling himself and then readjusting his hands and torso. Once he had himself comfortable, he began to move, fucking himself on Daisuke's cock. "Yes," he breathed out, knowing Die wanted a reply and that it sort of god him off to have such a reply.

Die sat back and watched them for a moment, pulling his own underwear down and stroking at his dick. His free hand reached to caress over both Daisuke and Kyo's balls, lightly cupping, rolling, and squeezing. He traced down over Daisuke's taint and then smirked when the younger man started to pant almost the instant he touched just past there. "You want something in you, Daisuke?"

Kyo let out a growl and Die slid his hand over his lower back. "Stop worrying, Kyo... you'll get what you want." He waited on the answer from Daisuke, finally getting a little huff of a, "Please?" from him. Once he had that answer, he moved again, this time grabbing the slimmest dildo he had from the side drawer. Drizzling lube all over it, he hunched down behind the pair and lifted Daisuke's balls, pressing the toy against his entrance and rubbing it there for a moment before starting to push. Daisuke's body invited it in quickly and Die made sure it was fully seated before he leaned back around Kyo. "Better?"

Daisuke nodded and Die grinned at him, grabbing the other condom, rolling it over his own dick and then slathering himself with what seemed almost an excessive amount of lubricant. He settled Kyo for a moment, holding his hips so he couldn't move around and then positioned himself. He slowly started to push forward, the first part the hardest. The moment the head of his dick slid past Kyo's tight ring of muscle, he was home free, the rest sliding in quickly.

Kyo cried out, his body shuddering and his hand coming down to clutch at Die's on his hip. "Yesssss," he hissed out, squeezing Die's hand. "Oh my god... oh fuck."

"Is it better than the toys?" Die asked softly, plastering himself to his lover's back, his hands going to slide around his waist entirely, just holding onto him.

"Yes... oh god yes it is." Kyo shifted experimentally, instantly moaning, his hips jerking in the next instant, as though he couldn't control any of it anymore. 

"That's right," Die murmured in Kyo's ear, his gaze flicking down to Daisuke, who looked like he was in utter shock, pleasure written all over his face as if it were a neon sign. Die started to move, just pushing his hips forward and then pulling back... forward... and back. His own moan worked out of his mouth as he moved. "Shit... so fucking tight," he breathed out, tilting his head and finding the only patch of skin left without a tattoo on Kyo's neck, lightly biting at it.

Daisuke reached up, taking hold of Kyo's hips where Die's hands had been before he'd moved to just hold him completely in his embrace and he held on tight as he started to move in opposition to Die.

"Oh god!" Die cried out, the slide of the younger male's cock against his own making things even better. His pace picked up, his dick plunging into Kyo's body and then nearly withdrawing every single time before he shoved right back in again. 

Kyo's hand came back and shoved into Die's hair, the other hand tugging at Daisuke's nipple as the pair moved for him, his own body utterly still as he took what he was given. 

Daisuke's moans became louder and louder, the younger man starting to near frantically thrust up into Kyo's body, whimpers and gasps accompanying the actions. Finally, he let out a loud gasping pant and went rigid as he started to cum.

Die could feel Daisuke's cock throbbing against his own and he stopped thrusting to feel it. "Fucking hell, Dai," he whispered out, "oh god that feels so good."

Kyo nearly yanked on Die's hair. "Don't stop! Fuck me, you asshole!"

Die laughed softly, one hand wandering up to Kyo's nipple, the other down to his dick, grasping it and starting to stroke him as he began to move again, thrusting hard and fast into his lover. "Cum, Kyo... you've been on the edge since I put my dick in you. I can feel it in every muscle."

Kyo whined, his hand moving from Daisuke's nipple to just rub over his chest as Die fucked him hard and fast. His hips jerked back and he breathed out, "I like it when you fuck me from behind, Die... do it harder."

Instantly, Die shifted closer to him, nearly plastering himself against his back, his thrusts so hard it jarred all of them, the slap of skin-on-skin so loud in the room. 

Within a few moments, Kyo was gone, his cum spurting out over Daisuke's chest and abdomen, some of it all the way up to the younger man's shoulder as he desperately began to move, fucking himself back on both of their cocks all the way through his orgasm. The instant he was done, he sort of sagged, Die catching him and holding him up.

Die wanted his own end, but he could feel it in the way Kyo was drooping that he was done for already and the last thing he wanted was to hurt his lover. He gently pulled out and shifted Kyo so that Daisuke's cock slipped out as well. Carefully, he helped Kyo to the side, positioning him so he could hold onto Daisuke for the time being. Wetting his lips, he shifted back between Daisuke's legs and slid his hand between them, pulling the dildo free, the younger moaning. Die pulled the condom he'd been using off and tossed it in the trashcan, grabbing another as he put the dildo on the nightstand to be washed later. 

Sitting back, he met Daisuke's eyes, smiling a bit at how he was cradling Kyo and gently stroking over his back and lightly caressing his cheek. "May I?" he asked softly, holding up the condom and giving Daisuke a pleading look. He was so close... could have gotten himself off with his hand alone, but he didn't want to do it that way.

Daisuke nodded and spread his legs a bit wider. "Yes."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Die ripped open the condom and rolled it over his dick. He added more lube and then moved himself into position, gently lifting Daisuke's legs and resting them on his thighs as he pressed his dick against his tight hole and then pushed in. He felt just as amazing as last time and Die instantly found that he had no more control left at all. Even when Daisuke moved to take his own condom off, spilling some of his own cum across his lower abdomen, Die didn't barely even notice, just pounding into the younger, wanton moans falling from his lips as he fucked him hard.

It didn't take long before he was cumming, though his hips never stilled. He continued fucking him through the whole thing, moaning and nearly sobbing out Daisuke's name as he shoved in over and over until he was completely spent. Even once he was done, he moved a few more times, his hips sort of randomly jerking.

Once satisfaction started to set in, Die settled and pulled out, discarding his condom and then moving to grab a few of the wet wipes, first cleaning up his dick and then Kyo's, then Daisuke's, finally cleaning between the other's legs and then tossing the wipes in the trash as well. He used some of the hand sanitizer next to the bed and then handed over a few wipes to Daisuke to clean his belly and chest off with, smirking as he slid down on the other side of Kyo, carefully cradling his lover in his arms, kissing his shoulder. "You okay, love?"

Kyo nodded and then breathed out a quiet laugh. "That was amazing."

"You certainly reacted like you enjoyed it," Die returned quietly. 

Daisuke's laugh was gentle, but definitely filled with pleasure and humor. He reached around Kyo to lightly stroke over Die's hip and Die reached to catch his hand as he leaned in and kissed Kyo deeply.

By the time they parted, Die was grinning at them. "Okay... so both of us made a point of dreaming about this... did you tonight, Daisuke?"

The younger nodded and pushed himself up on his elbow. "Yeah."

"Then I say we set a time to do it then... no more of this second guessing ourselves and thinking we're insane."

Kyo snorted. "Speak for yourself, insanity moved in up here a long time ago."

Daisuke stretched out and then grinned. "December twentieth. In bed by two in the morning."

Die and Kyo exchanged looks and then Kyo purred out, "It's a fuckin' deal."

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thud. Thud_

Daisuke's eyelids fluttered open and he looked around his tiny studio apartment in complete confusion. He'd been trying to get back to Die and Kyo, just like they'd agreed they would for his and Die's birthdays. But it seemed it wasn't working. He sighed, rolling over and trying to close his eyes again. He'd just keep trying... all night long until he either managed it or spent his entire birthday night in bed... and not on in the way he wanted to be in bed.

He tugged the covers back up around his shoulders and breathed out a quiet sigh. But a moment later, he nearly leapt out of his own skin, when a quiet, "Daisuke?" met his ears. He shuffled backwards on the bed toward the wall, fumbling with the light beside the bed, his other hand groping around under the mattress for the knife he kept there for protection.

The lamp illuminated and he breathed out a sound of relief before settling back. "Holy shit..." he looked between Die and Kyo a few times and then quietly, "This is real?"

Die grinned at him. "Apparently it works both ways."

Kyo stepped around Die and settled down on the bed. "Tried to bring you a gift, but... as usual, the whole clothing or anything else thing didn't work." He glanced down his naked body and then shrugged. "Though, I can't say ending up with two naked men in your bed is not an amazingly great gift already, right?"

Daisuke let out a quiet laugh, rolling over and pushing his covers off to reveal that he hadn't even bothered to wear anything to bed in the first place. "I gave up on the clothing thing." He glanced up at Die and then crooked a finger. "Come here, birthday boy."

Eagerly, Die slid onto the bed and settled himself astride Daisuke's thighs. Tilting the younger man's head up, he sealed their lips against one another, his tongue seeking out Daisuke's, twining with it as his fingertips made their way up and down the other's neck.

Kyo eased himself behind Die and slid two fingers into his ass, pressing his lips against his ear. "You're still completely prepped... go for it whenever you like."

Die's hand finally slid down Daisuke's chest, plucking at one nipple before the slim digits glided downward, grazing through the neatly trimmed thatch of hair at the base of the other's cock. And then, finally, he grasped his cock, stroking the hardened length of it with an approving groan. He didn't say a thing, didn't even really give any hints. He just simply shifted himself forward and then slowly sank down onto Daisuke's length, letting it fill him completely. 

Die's forehead rested against Daisuke's own as they moved in tandem. Neither of them seemed desperate for it, though both were obviously completely aroused. Kyo took his time, watching the pair of them from a variety of angles before he finally settled on attaching himself to Die's back, kissing at his neck, his hands alternating between the older and the younger's bodies, getting his fill.

For nearly twenty minutes, Die just moved carefully and slowly over Daisuke's body, taking his time with each movement, as if the desperation from the past few times had subsided enough for him to simply enjoy what he'd been given. And Daisuke responded in much the same way, his hands resting on Die's hips, their mouths and tongues exploring one another as Kyo's fingers danced over their skin. 

At long last, Daisuke finally began to grow impatient, little whimpers leaving him and his hips jerking randomly at intervals. Die pressed his hand against the wall, shifting their positions and easing them down enough so that Daisuke could start to thrust up into him, the younger instantly losing himself in a frenzy of pure need. His hands grabbed Die's hips, clinging to him as he thrust quickly, little cries leaving his lips every few moments.

Kyo settled behind them once again, his fingers lightly dancing over Daisuke's balls and then down over his taint to press lightly against his asshole. He smirked to find that the other had evidently had much the same idea as Die had had. Pushing two fingers inside, he groaned as he felt the first spasm of the other's orgasm as it hit him. "That's right... just like that."

Daisuke slammed up into Die a few more times, finally stilling once Kyo's fingers were inside him and his cock was throbbing deep within Die's body, filling him with his release. He shuddered and then raked his fingertips down Die's sides. "Holy shit."

Die breathed out a quiet chuckle, nipping just under the younger's jaw and then moving off of his cock, hovering there for a moment as he pushed some of the cum back out of his body to drip over the younger's dick. He gave him a dirty smirk, sliding off to the side and spreading his legs. "Kyo... fuck me." He reached for Daisuke. "And you, darlin'... come sit on my cock."

"You needy little pervert, "Kyo responded, though he was already spreading Die's legs and settling between them. He pushed in and then stilled, waiting on Daisuke to climb over Die's lap and settle himself down. His arms wrapped around Daisuke's torso and as he began to move, he urged the younger guitarist to do the same, moving them in tandem over Die, providing the older a wide array of sensations.

Die lay there, one hand buried in his hair, the other twisting in the bed sheets as he breathed out, "Oh my fucking god," over and over, his body completely turned over to the other two men for the time being. 

Daisuke moved with an abandon that Die could have only recalled from his youth. There was such fervor and utter desire in his every movement and it only seemed to fuel Kyo into going faster, in turn urging Daisuke to do the same until Die thought he just might burn up from the incredible amounts of arousal. Kyo's thrusts were deep and harsh, Daisuke's movements over his dick quick and obviously built from desperation. One glance down Daisuke's body confirmed the other was once again rock-hard, Kyo's fingers curled around his dick, jacking him off nearly in time with the rest of their movements.

Die threw his head back and arched up, his hips straining and his dick twitching as Daisuke took to grinding down against him, Kyo mindlessly rutting against his ass now. Heat pooled low in his abdomen, his fingers finally winning the battle with the covers, the fitted sheet sliding off as he cried out, starting to cum deep inside Daisuke's body. 

Kyo wasn’t but a mere few seconds behind, as if he'd been waiting on it, stilling inside Die and letting his own cum fill the guitarist, his hand never ceasing movement on the younger's dick. Within a few moments, Die found himself again and reached for Daisuke's length, stroking over the head as Kyo jerked him off.

At the first twitch of the younger's dick, Die cupped his hand over the head and let him shoot his load into his palm, smirking as he felt each warm, sticky spurt hit his hand. 

The three of them slowly eased themselves down onto the bed, Daisuke laying there, looking more than a little dazed, Die and Kyo on either side of him, their hands entwined on the younger's hip. 

For quite some time, none of them spoke up and none of them so much as moved, just satisfied to remain there in what amounted to a complete satisfied haze. Finally, Daisuke sat up and bit his lip, looking excited as he stared down at Die, his eyes sparkling. "Come here... I have a surprise." He reached for Kyo as well once he had Die hauled out of the bed.

The younger led them all the way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, hauling out a large tray of multi-colored Jello. The bright red scrawled out _Happy Birthday D & D_ while the other colors swirled through the background. He slid it onto the table and pulled out three spoons, holding two of them out to the other two. "Happy birthday, Die."

A grin spread over Die's face as he took the spoons, passing one to Kyo and then tugging Daisuke against him, kissing him hard for a moment before releasing him. "Happy birthday, you sexy beast."

Kyo coughed and then chuckled, plopping down on one of the chairs and spooning out one of the letter D's, shoving it into his mouth. Once he'd swallowed and the other two were digging into the Jello as well, he murmured, "Can't say I've ever had birthday Jello, but I like it. And writing in it must have taken some real talent, I'm sure."

Daisuke poked at the lettering and then nodded. "Yeah, it was a pain in the royal ass, trust me. But worth it!" He shifted forward, pushing his fingers through his hair and then pushing another bite into his mouth. His spoon settled on the table and he murmured, "I wanted to do more but I knew you'd not be able to bring it back with you, so... at least you get to enjoy this."

Die smiled at him, reaching to tug lightly at a piece of Daisuke's hair. "This is perfect right here. Thoughtful and amazing... and completely different. A memory to stick out for sure."

Kyo leaned back in his chair, watching the pair of them. "Okay, birthday boys. You're being sickly sweet and that's adorable and all, but... I have an agenda." He smirked. "You know, if you're up for it, of course."

Daisuke flashed him a grin, getting up and wetting three paper towels. He used one to clean himself with and then handed the other two to Die and Kyo, who instantly started to wash up as well. "I'm game... trust me." He looked out the window where the snow was coming down just enough to coat the trash bins settled just outside his door and he laughed quietly. "You know, I tried to tell a few friends I'd had a threesome with two amazing men... and not a single soul believed me." He pointed at Kyo. "And you... I ran into your... ah... other self? He's not nearly as nice as you."

Die grunted, ruffling Kyo's hair. "I've tamed the wild beast he used to be. Trust me. Kyo was a dick." He paused for effect. "And then I sucked his dick." He chuckled, yanking Kyo's head back and giving him a lewd look, leaning down to nip at his Adam's apple. "Sexy little fuck," he purred out before kissing his lips and looking toward Daisuke. "If you want to get in his good graces... just be yourself and eventually he'll warm up to you and realize you're not the faker he thinks you are."

Kyo let out a vaguely irritated sound. "Giving away all my secrets. Now you _owe_ me my agenda." He swatted Die's behind, pinching a cheek just after.

Die roughly kissed the side of his head and then ruffled his hair again before letting go. "Mmm... he wants to see how much we can make you cum." Die grinned. "Got any toys?"

"Hey now, that's not everything," Kyo spoke up, giving Die a fake-cross look.

"And... he wants you to suck his dick." Die winked at Daisuke and then held out a hand, wiggling his fingers until Daisuke's hand found its way into his own.

The younger took point down the hallway, grinning. "I'm game for all of that... and I... uh... have one." He glanced at Die, looking slightly embarrassed. 

"I have like twenty. And I'm not gonna pretend here, my first good paycheck totally went partly to getting a vibrator because I desperately wanted to know what the hype was." Die lightly nudged Daisuke into his bedroom and moved along, Kyo nearly plastered to his backside. 

Daisuke stopped to rattle around in his drawer for a moment, finally producing a small, curved vibrator, obviously designed for prostate massage. He held it up and started to open his mouth, but Kyo snatched it from his hand a moment later, grinning. "Perfect!" The vocalist gestured. "On the bed, ass in the air."

Kyo handed over the massager to Die and then crawled on the bed in front of Daisuke, leaning back against the headboard and urging the younger's head toward his lap. "Show me what you've got, hmm?"

Immediately, Daisuke grasped Kyo's semi-hardened length, stroking it for a moment as he licked at the head of his dick. He gave it a few more moments before taking his entire length into his mouth and starting to really suck on it, bobbing his head as he started to moan in complete abandon, assuredly enjoying what he was doing.

Die watched for a few minutes, just enjoying the way Daisuke used some of the very same tricks that Die himself used when going down on Kyo. He was perceptive and definitely had picked up a few things that Kyo liked better than others and used them more frequently, still intermixing some things he obviously just found fun himself. Die stroked over the younger man's ass, gently spreading him and easing a finger inside a few times just to get him used to something going inside. Finally, he pulled his finger free and slid the toy in, turning it on and starting the slow search. He knew where it felt best for himself and he started there, working on the theory that perhaps they were more alike than different.

Daisuke gasped, pushing back toward Die and then letting out a whine around Kyo's cock. A moment later, he started going at Kyo even faster, moaning as Die repeated the last movement, a grin on his face.

Kyo's hand came up into Daisuke's hair, regulating him a bit and then just resting his hand there, watching with a lazy look on his face. "You know what to do, Die...."

The older gave a faint grunt, settling in a comfortable position and then starting to work the toy against Daisuke's prostate over and over until the younger was trembling beneath his touch. He worked tirelessly, unrelenting in his movements, stimulating the area in just the way Kyo had done to him only a few weeks before. 

Almost out of nowhere, Daisuke let out a cry and came up off Kyo's dick, shoving his face against his abdomen as his ass arched up more toward Die. A few more seconds of Die working the toy and his cock began to give little twitches, the first full-on stream of cum spilling from his dick onto the sheets beneath him. 

Kyo shifted enough to see what was happening, giving a toothy grin as he slid his hand down under his body to let the cum pool in the palm of his hand. "Get it all out of him, Die. Empty him for me, just like I did you the other night."

That seemed to shove Daisuke up to the next level and he cried out, the sound muffled against Kyo's hip. Another jerk of his hips and more cum came pouring out of his cock, not in the usual pulsing waves of an orgasm, but instead in some manner that made it look more like he was pissing cum out. Die continued to milk it out of him, a steady dribble coming forth and every once in a while a full on stream of it. Every time the stream of it came, Daisuke would moan, his ass arching up, a shiver wracking his body.

Finally, Daisuke began to quietly beg for his orgasm, a whimper leaving him and then, "I need it... please, god... oh fuck please!"

"Need what?" Kyo purred out, gently lifting the younger's head to look him in the eyes, a smirk on his lips.

"Let me actually cum," he begged.

Die urged him toward it one more time, watching him as more cum drizzled out from his cock. Easing the toy from his ass, he reached down, using two fingers to retrieve some of the cum from Kyo's hand, coating his dick with it and then pushing into him with a groan. He really laid into it, fucking him hard and fast, his hand coming around to jack him off at breakneck pace.

Within seconds Daisuke was almost sobbing into Kyo's hip, his actual orgasm hitting him hard, near violent spurts of cum spurting across Kyo's hand, wrist, and the bed. 

"Suck him now," Die urged, letting go of his dick and grabbing his hips hard to steady himself as he pounded into him, obviously just aiming to cum.

A moment later, Daisuke was doing exactly what he'd been told to do, his head bobbing frantically over Kyo's cock, Kyo holding his hair back to watch him.

The vocalist looked sincerely pleased, pushing up into his mouth every once in a while. A few more thrusts from Die and the guitarist grunted, burying himself inside Daisuke's ass, holding onto him as he filled the younger man's passage.

Kyo grunted and then pushed Daisuke down on his dick even further for a moment, groaning as he pulled him back off and jerked off quickly, letting loose all over his face. "There you go, gorgeous. Happy fucking birthday."

Daisuke stared up at Kyo, his face completely covered in cum, a stupid grin plastered over his face. "Best birthday ever... hands down."

**The End**


End file.
